Roto Oneshot
by Eriulias
Summary: Soldado 76 está colaborando con Overwatch una vez más. Esta misión puede cambiar el rumbo decisivo de las luchas entre los agentes de Overwatch y los agentes de Talon. Solo hay que hacer una simple cosa: matar a Reaper. Pero cuando la verdad sale a la luz Jack no puede soportarla. *Muerte de personaje.


_**Disclaimer: nada del universo de overwatch me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y todo es sin ánimo de lucro, solo para disfrute personal y para el vuestro.**_

* * *

 _Jamás pensó que llegaría a este punto. Jack Morrison, sin duda uno de los mejores hombres que había cruzado por las filas de overwatch (y que aún estaba en activo), se encontraba en la boca del lobo._

 _Ana Amari no era su superior, no, él era libre de cumplir o no sus dictados. Cuando ella pidió que Soldado 76 colaborara en su misión comprendió que no podía darle la espalda al mundo. La misión salvaría cientos de vidas...sus amigos se encontraban entre ellas. Valía la pena un momento de sufrimiento por volver a oír a sus camaradas._

 _Él no se hablaba ya con la mayoría, pero pensaba mucho en las jóvenes generaciones y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

 _En medio de toda esa oscuridad, apenas pudo distinguir la silueta de Ana en el techo, quien como tantas veces hizo en su juventud aún velaba por su espalda. Y esta misión no podía ser menos._

 _No._

 _Iban a terminar con Reaper. El ser de ultratumba que había masacrado a tantos para llegar a ellos, para acabar con Overwatch. Su silueta neblinosa siendo lo más temido para los cadetes. Encontrarse con el agente de Talon en una escaramuza significaba la muerte._

 _Solo una persona le había sobrevivido. Ana. Por ello se encontraba como el ángel vengador que era, velando por la seguridad de Jack._

 _Soldado abandonó lentamente su posición, escrutando todas las sombras de aquella cavidad._

 _Estaba ahí, su visor táctico no podía localizarlo entre la densa negrura. No hasta que se materializara._

 _Les había escuchado llegar, estaba sobre aviso y atacaría a la menor señal de movimiento. Como un perro rabioso sin correa. Estaban completamente a su merced._

 _Jack dio otro cauto paso hacia la tenue luz que se filtraba en aquel espacio abandonado y observó con precaución._

 _Una sombra se materializó delante suya, apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar y cubrir su espalda contra uno de los muebles mohosos que se repartían aleatoriamente por el recibidor. Dos agujeros se formaron a centímetros de su cabeza, atravesando toda la madera podrida y saltando astillas a su paso._

 _Tenía que moverse y rápido si quería sobrevivir a ese encuentro._

 _\- Jack -sonó su comunicador- Necesito que lo distraigas el tiempo suficiente para tenerlo a tiro._

 _Se descolgó el auricular, decidiendo que sería más una distracción que una ayuda en ese momento._

 _Levantó su arma y disparó una ráfaga a ciegas antes de abandonar su posición por el lado contrario para flanquear a su enemigo._

 _El sonido de las pesadas botas del agente de Talon repicó contra la tarima mientras se movía en su dirección, astillas volando por todas partes._

 _Jack corrió rápidamente al siguiente mueble y se asomó de nuevo, disparando de forma certera esta vez._

 _Reaper se desvaneció en una neblina oscura y volvió a empuñar sus escopetas una vez más, aproximándose a Morrison._

 _Contrario a lo que le dictaba la lógica, el rubio avanzó su posición, esquivando la salva de las escopetas e intentando matarle a cualquier precio._

 _Cada vez más cerca ambos del centro de la sala, donde algo parecido a un escritorio y a un pizarrón llenaba el espacio._

 _Su hombro chocó contra el escritorio, solo tendría una oportunidad, Reaper estaba cerca de darle alcance._

 _Se asomó una vez más, asombrado de la velocidad de su enemigo que en ningún momento había apresurado el paso._

 _Aguantó._

 _Las astillas del escritorio empezaron a volar a su alrededor, una sinfonía de crujidos y polvo impidiendo su visión._

 _Solo una oportunidad, una._

 _Tenía que calcularlo, el tiempo exacto para que Reaper llegara a la pizarra. Un segundo, dos, tres..._

 _Levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver como la muerte se cernía sobre él con una máscara blanca rodeada de la negrura más absoluta. Su pulso se disparó, la adrenalina le ancló al presente. Vio como subía las escopetas, apuntando hacia él._

 _Jack también subió su arma, pero no tenía el dedo en el gatillo._

 _En una milésima de segundo el agente de Talon se dio cuenta de su error, en el mismo instante en que los cohetes hélices impactaron contra él y devastaron la pizarra._

 _Cayó de espaldas._

 _Un fragmento de madera atravesaba su pecho. No estaba clavado en su corazón, los jadeos sin embargo dieron sentido a una posible perforación del pulmón izquierdo._

 _Jack se aproximó a él, con el rifle aún en ristre y alejó ambas escopetas de su alcance._

 _Sin posibilidad de matar al soldado frente a él, Reaper intentó sacar la estaca sin mucho éxito consiguiendo que las garras se embadurnaran de su esencia._

 _El charco de sangre se acrecentaba a su alrededor._

 _Soldado descendió hasta él._

 _\- Después de todo eras humano -escupió con cierto regocijo- Será un placer enviarte al infierno del que saliste._

 _El agente de Talon cesó en sus intentos de dejar de sangrar y miró fijamente a Morrison. Sus jadeos ahogados contra la máscara no hacían menos tenebrosa la imagen. Esos pozos negros, en los que Jack podía jurar haber visto destellos rojos, que estaban atravesando su alma y mirando en lo más recóndito de su ser._

 _No había odio en esos ojos, ningún sentimiento, no había nada._

 _Soldado se apiadó de él, dirigiendo su mano hacia la máscara. Ningún hombre, por muy monstruoso que fuera, debía morir de una forma tan horrible. Ahogándose en su propia sangre, respirando tierra._

 _Reaper no hizo amago de detenerle, iba a morir de todas formas y el rostro debajo de esa máscara hacía años que no le representaba. La carne dañada y quemada de debajo no era él._

 _Él no era él._

 _Jack tiró finalmente de ella, los resuellos haciéndose más sonoros y profundos._

 _Y lo vio._

 _Cómo no verlo._

 _\- ¿Gabe...?_

 _El aire se atascó en sus pulmones negándose a pasar por su tráquea y expirar. Su cara, Cielo Santo, su cara apenas era más que músculo y sangre. Demasiados cortes enmarcando sus rasgos, parte de su tabique nasal cortado a ras y las orejas con muecas del silbido de las balas._

 _Pero su pelo seguía igual, su ensortijado cabello oscuro rizándose en su frente como si fuera un halo. Un halo de muerte y destrucción, la aureola de un ángel caído._

 _Hubo un segundo de confusión y luego los ojos del agente de Talon cambiaron, enfocando de verdad a quien tenía delante._

 _Jack se desabrochó el visor antes de tirarlo al suelo y agacharse aún más sobre Reaper, a unos centímetros de tocarse frente con frente._

 _\- Jack..._

 _La voz de Gabriel sonó ronca, su aliento olía a hierro y un hilillo rojo colgaba de sus labios. Sus ojos mostraron todo lo que sus labios callaban._

 _Reconocimiento, confusión, dolor, molestia, odio...y amor. Al final solo había amor, amor y sorpresa, un extraño aprecio._

 _\- ¿Cómo...?_

 _La zarpa izquierda de Reyes rozó la mejilla del soldado, intentando llegar hasta él, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alcanzarlo._

 _\- Ey, boyscout -se río, tosiendo con intensidad- ¿Esta es tu forma de salvar el mundo?_

 _\- No, Gabe, yo -la tensión carcomiéndose al soldado- Yo pensé que estabas muerto, todo este tiempo...sin ti...nunca te olvidé._

 _Enmarcó su rostro y lo acunó, acariciando todas las cicatrices en él._

 _\- Sabes...Jack -susurró entrecortadamente- Aún te a..._

 _La bala cortó el aire, veloz e inevitable como un rayo. La sangre salpicó el rostro del soldado, sus manos temblaban sobre lo que aún era el semblante de su amado. Sólo que ahora se podía apreciar un orificio de bala entre las cejas y ambos ojos en blanco, la sangre escurriéndose aún por sus labios._

 _\- Gabe... -susurró mientras le cerraba ambos párpados para después volver a colgarse el comunicador- Ana, todo este tiempo...Gabriel era Reaper._

 _\- Lo sé -le respondió la voz de la serena mujer al otro lado de la línea- Misión cumplida, Soldado._

 _\- ¿Lo sabías?_

 _Jack se alzó cuan alto era, mirando el punto exacto donde su compañera aún se encontraba agazapada._

 _\- Me encontré frente a él una vez -rememoró con acritud- Ya no era Gabriel, Jack. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa cosa dejó de ser humano._

 _Soldado no dijo nada, se quedó observando lo que una vez fue Reaper mientras la capitana Amari abandonaba el almacén para regresar a su base._

 _Por fin, Reaper, había muerto._

* * *

La alarma de la base en Gibraltar saltó cerca de la medianoche, todos los soldados y agentes de la base intentaron por todos los medios armarse y agruparse.

Ana llegó a la sala de video vigilancia cuando las primeras ametralladoras sonaron en la lejanía. La pantalla no mostraba más que los soldados disparando puntos ciegos de la cámara y poco a poco iban cayendo frente a disparos certeros.

\- ¿Qué es, qué tenemos? -se escuchó por el comunicador-.

\- Es solo un soldado -confirmó la capitana- No logro verlo pero estoy segura de que posee un arma de corta distancia. Todos los que puedan, agrúpense en el comedor oeste.

En las cámaras se mostró un rápido torrente de soldados que se dirigían a la posición indicada.

La capitana se alegró de tener a todos sus cadetes y soldados especiales en misiones o simplemente fuera de la base. Estaba resultando una masacre interna y solo ella en esa base podría hacerle frente.

Esperó con cierto nerviosismo la escena que se desencadenaría en el comedor.

Los disparos de los soldados y algunas de sus maldiciones empezaron a llenar sus líneas de comunicación.

\- Es Reaper -comentó con sorpresa un soldado- Reaper está en la base.

Ana no lo dijo, pero eso era imposible. Tres meses atrás Jack y ella habían acabado con su vida de una vez por todas. Le había costado su amistad con Morrison, era un precio que estuvo dispuesta a pagar y que sin duda volvería a repetir.

Corrió hasta su rifle y puso rumbo al comedor oeste. Quería verlo con su propio ojo.

\- ¿Queda alguien más en la base que no esté allí? -cuestionó la capitana en pleno sprint-.

\- No, señora -confirmó quien supuso era el líder del escuadrón bravo- Todos los soldados de los escuadrones restantes estamos aquí, conteniéndole.

\- ¿Puede describirme la situación?

\- Reaper está...

Un ruido ensordecedor ocupó el comunicador, obligando a la capitana a quitarse el aparato del oído. Ese soldado había caído.

Apretó los dientes y aceleró el paso. Le hubiera gustado tener a Jack a su lado en ese momento.

* * *

 _La mente de Jack llevaba varias semanas desconectada. Después de enterrar los restos de Gabriel iba cada día a su tumba. Al principio no fue capaz de decir nada, siquiera podía llorar por el ser amado. No solo le había perdido una vez sino dos._

 _Era duro aceptar que cada vez que se iba le devastaba por dentro. Estaba roto sin remedio._

 _Apenas dormía, malcomía y su interacción social se llevaba a cabo únicamente con la recepcionista de la floristería que frecuentaba a diario. Siempre violetas, magnolias o flores de almendro._

 _No había vuelto a salir de misión, su ropa de Soldado estaba guardada en su ropero._

 _Cada día se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir con ese circo que era su vida. Siempre huyendo, siempre en las sombras, siempre solo..._

 _Tenía pesadillas frecuentemente, en ellas Gabriel le suplicaba su ayuda y él se alejaba cada vez más, a veces incluso era él quien disparaba el rifle de Ana. Esa mujer a la que tanto respetó y que finalmente había demostrado más temple y agallas que él. Rompiendo lo que restaba del alma de Jack con ese disparo certero._

 _Él nunca hubiera podido matarle de saberlo._

 _Lo siguiente que marcó su rutina fueron las lagunas. Su conciencia volvía en medio de acciones que no recordaba hacer y las cosas estaban cambiadas de sitio más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Empezó a barajar la idea de asistir a un psiquiatra cuando volvió en sí con un cuchillo en la mano, no como quien agarra un cuchillo para pelar una patata sino como alguien dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida a otro hombre._

 _Era un peligro para la sociedad. Pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en la casa que tantos años atrás hubo comprado como posible vivienda temporal, temía salir a la calle y no volver nunca. Se preguntaba si simplemente no despertaría de una de esas lagunas._

 _Lo peor pasó al cumplirse los dos meses desde su muerte. Fue entonces cuando el soldado tuvo su primera alucinación. Jack estaba cepillándose los dientes frente al espejo del baño cuando lo vio. Ahí, reflejado en su espejo. Gabriel._

 _Se giró de golpe pero él no se había movido. Estaba allí, con la ropa que solía llevar en sus misiones de Blackwatch, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el cerco de la puerta._

 _Su cara era como siempre, como antes de Reaper. Sus rasgos y su barba, su tono color chocolate derretido._

 _No habló._

 _Jack tampoco hizo amago de comunicarse._

 _Salió más a la calle esa semana, pero por mucho que se forzaba a normalizarse él seguí allí._

 _Si tomaba algo Gabriel siempre se sentaba cerca suya, en un taburete, en los sillones de enfrente, en una mesa... Si caminaba por la calle él siempre le estaba siguiendo, detrás, siempre mirándole por el rabillo del ojo._

 _Ese fin de semana fue incapaz de seguir con ello. Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo._

 _\- Qué quieres de mí -su voz sonó ronca por el tiempo pasado sin utilizarla- Estás muerto, Gabe._

 _Esperó silencio en respuesta. Reyes descruzó los brazos y le sonrió._

 _\- Quién dice eso -su melodiosa voz encandiló los oídos de Jack- Estoy aquí._

 _\- Yo te maté -susurró con solemnidad- Todos los días visito tu tumba._

 _\- No estoy allí, Jacky -dijo, aproximando su mano hasta tocar con su dedo índice la sien de Morrison- Estoy aquí. Dentro. Y no pienso irme._

 _Soldado se había convertido en un hombre débil. Cuando apartó el brazo de Gabriel lo sintió tan real, tan sólido y tangible, que no pudo menos que cuestionarse aún más su cordura._

 _\- ¿De verdad estás vivo...?_

 _\- Sigo vivo dentro de ti._

 _Jack se dejó acunar por él y por fin, en todo ese tiempo de sequía, rompió a llorar. La clase de llanto que te parte el alma y te devasta por dentro, que arrasa cada una de tus emociones y te envuelve, como un huracán llevándose lo más preciado._

 _No dejaría que Gabriel volviera a irse._

 _Él no le dejaría marchar._

 _Jamás._

* * *

Ana llegó por fin al comedor oeste. De sus escuadrones no quedaba nada, los soldados yacían por el suelo, la mayoría muertos o cerca de estarlo.

La cantidad de sangre y desorden superaba sus expectativas. Si Reaper era el causante de todo ello no encajaba con esa escena. El agente de Talon era frío y despiadado. La imagen que se mostraba ante ella, sin embargo, tenía un matiz personal y visceral. Olía a venganza.

La bota resonó, alertándola de que había pasado algo por alto.

Reaper estaba rematando a un soldado caído, rompiendo su cuello con un pisotón de sus pesadas botas. Era tan impropio de él como la ropa que portaba. Iba de blanco entero, su traje y máscara casi deslumbrando por la luz que reflejaban los focos.

Lo único que mantenía su negrura eran los pozos sin fondo que tenía por ojos y sus escopetas recortadas, convenientemente sujetas en su cinturón.

Algo no estaba bien.

Ana le vio morir, ella misma disparó y no había fallado un tiro desde Amélie Lacroix. Había cometido un error garrafal, suponer que Reaper había fallecido por el disparo, tal como a ella se le dio por muerta al ser disparada por Widowmaker.

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente antes de poder evitarlo. Si Jack se había quedado con Reaper cuando éste "murió" entonces él...

\- Has matado a Soldado 76 -afirmó, sacando su pistola de la funda- Esa será tu última hazaña.

El agente de Talon frente a ella ladeó la cabeza con diversión. Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, no podía saberlo porque ella disparaba siempre antes de preguntar.

Soltó una leve carcajada que puso el vello de la capitana de punta. Sonaba más vacío que nunca, más mortífero y despiadado pese a la sangrienta escena que había desatado.

Disparó antes de tener que lamentar nada. Reaper se hizo a un lado con sorprendente agilidad y desenfundó sus escopetas recortadas.

\- Ana...tú y yo fuimos compañeros durante mucho tiempo -su voz sonó oxidada, más de lo normal- Es hora de que te devuelva el favor.

No podía ver su cara pero se atrevería a jurar que debajo de esa máscara ese ser que antes fue su amigo estaba sonriendo descaradamente.

No habría piedad, no dejaría morir a nadie más de sus amigos.

* * *

 _Su rutina cotidiana había empezado a integrarle lentamente. Todos los días se despertaba en la cama, con Gabriel envolviéndole entre sus brazos. Desayunaban frente a frente. Salían a correr._

 _Los fines de semana iban al campo de tiro. Jack decía que para no perder práctica, pero disfrutaba de la compañía y los halagos del contrario cuando machacaba los muñecos de entrenamiento._

 _Después tomaban un tentempié en algún paisaje con buenas vistas y regresaban a casa. Allí Gabe se limitaba a observarle realizar acciones o incluso le acompañaba al ver una película._

 _Ese sábado fue distinto. Si Morrison no supiera que era imposible, podría haber jurado que Reyes estaba considerablemente pálido, con algunas marcas leves de cicatrices en la cara._

 _Fueron al campo de tiro y ambos comandantes se centraron en las dianas. Jack impactó sin problemas en la cabeza y corazón de la suya sin necesidad de su visor._

 _\- Estoy gratamente sorprendido, Jacky -admitió su compañero con voz silbante- Quién diría que este viejo aún dispara como un chaval._

 _\- Gracias -ignoró su pulla- Es un detalle que te hayas fijado después de estas semanas._

 _Gabriel sacudió la cabeza con aprensión, poniendo su pose de "qué importa" y se aproximó hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda del soldado._

 _\- Si fuera tú no me alegraría tanto -susurró en su oído, provocando que todos los pelos de Jack se erizasen- Ese arma es de juguete._

 _\- ¿Juguete? -se volteó con incredulidad- Fue tecnología punta en su época._

 _\- Necesitas actualizarte un poco -masculló, pasándole una de sus escopetas- Prueba con esto._

 _\- No sé, Gabe...ese siempre ha sido tu rollo, sabes que me van más las automáticas o semiautomáticas -aclaró, incómodo- No sabría qué hacer con ella._

 _\- Yo te enseño._

 _Le instó a recuperar su posición. Jack recogió la escopeta que le tendía y fijó su atención en la diana._

 _\- Es un arma de menos alcance, así que úsala lo imprescindible de lejos -se pegó a él- Avancemos un poco, se dispersarán menos las balas._

 _Recorrieron unos metros hacia delante. Morrison se dejó llevar por las indicaciones de Reyes y en poco tiempo la escopeta se sintió familiar entre sus manos. Su alcance, el retroceso, el peso, la cadencia de tiro..._

 _\- Ya estás listo -claudicó por fin Gabriel- Te he enseñado todo lo que sé sobre su manejo._

 _\- Ahora somos iguales -sonrió Jack, acariciando su mejilla- Ha sido divertido._

 _\- No, Jacky -aferró su mano, impidiendo que se moviera- Tú siempre fuiste mejor._

* * *

Un pesado silencio se instauró en el pasillo. El encarnizado enfrentamiento entre la capitana y Reaper había derivado en un destrozo general de la base. Del salón oeste apenas sí quedaban los armazones de las paredes.

Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de dispararle con su narcótico habría terminado la pelea en un segundo. Reaper estaba demostrando ser demasiado ágil, para su gran desgracia, sin necesidad de convertirse en humo y como si ese simple gesto fuera una burla contra sus habilidades.

Después habían destrozado dos pasillos hasta llegar a las cocinas, donde el juego de esconderse alcanzó altos grados de tensión y el balanceo de los cucharones podía suponer la muerte.

Las escaleras habían sido la peor parte, ella había conseguido disparar al agente de Talon en el hombro izquierdo. Reaper había soltado un siseo pero acto seguido empuñó la escopeta con aún más fiereza. La próxima salva de disparos había provocado que una bala perdida impactara contra el muslo de la capitana.

Dos habitaciones después Ana se había hecho un tornique con parte de su cinturón y la seguridad de no morir desangrada. Eso no restaba que el reguero de sangre y las gotas que saturaban su pantalón fueran una desventaja para esconderse. Ahora solo aspiraba a un acercamiento directo. Por eso cuando vio el acceso a la azotea no se lo pensó dos veces.

Prefería sacrificarse, llevándose consigo la amenaza que suponía Reaper que dejarle ganar esta contienda. Cada minuto que Gabriel vivía desencadenaba la muerte de un agente de Overwatch.

Ana cojeó hasta la puerta de salida, detrás la muerte le acechaba desenfundado otro par de escopetas escondidas en su gabardina; la cual ya había perdido su color blanco impoluto y presentaba rasguños y manchas de todos los colores.

Reaper vio la puerta cerrarse y caminó hacia ella con decisión.

Amari llegó a esconderse detrás de uno de los respiraderos, a tiempo de escuchar como la entrada de la azotea volvía a abrirse para dar paso a su asesino. Comprobó su cargador...estaba vacío.

El agente de Talon barrió con la mirada el gran espacio abierto ante él y empezó a deambular por la zona.

\- Ana, de todas las personas de Overwatch siempre pensé que tú serías la única incapaz de matarme -pronunció, tanteando el primer respiradero- Después de Ángela, claro.

La capitana estaba desplazándose silenciosamente, intentando rodearle para finalmente atacarle por la espalda. No hay juego sucio cuando el precio es tu vida.

\- Ya ni siquiera saludas a tus viejos amigos -continuó caminando hasta el siguiente respiradero- Me disparaste antes de poder hablar contigo.

Ella se alzó en el centro mismo de la azotea, viendo su oportunidad de empujarle hacia el acantilado de Gibraltar. Se impulsó hacia delante, dispuesta a placarle y acabar así con ambas vidas.

\- Éramos una familia -se paró mirando hacia el cielo- La familia no intenta matar a la familia, Ana.

Estaba tan cerca. Solo un poco más, unos metros y Reaper sería definitivamente historia. En su ojo podía apreciarse la determinación.

Se volvió en el último momento, era tarde para retractarse. Impactó violentamente contra él, al contrario de lo esperado él reubicó toda su fuerza para dirigirla contra el suelo. Una llave perfecta.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Ana cuando su espalda golpeó el suelo. Reaper apuntándole con la escopeta y presionando su pecho con la bota derecha.

\- Es una pena que no quieras hablar conmigo -siseó insistentemente- Soy un gran conversador, aunque estas monadas dicen mucho más que mil palabras.

Apuntó ambos cañones contra ella. Amari puso una mueca de desprecio y le escupió. La saliva brilló en su máscara pero él ni se inmutó.

\- Mataste a muchos de mis amigos, Gabe -pronunció costosamente- Ahora me matarás a mí. Dime -alzó la cabeza con enojo- ¿Cómo se siente haber matado a tu mejor amigo?

\- No, Ana -replicó con diversión- Dímelo tú, ¿cómo se sintió disparar a Gabriel cuando estaba desangrándose en el suelo? ¿Disfrutaste?

Un semblante de confusión se instauró en su rostro de la capitana. Por un segundo se sintió perdida, hasta que comprendió.

\- ¿Jack?

* * *

 _Estaba parado en el salón. El vaso de agua había caído al suelo, esparciendo su contenido y fragmentos de cristal por toda la alfombra._

 _Gabriel se encontraba frente a él, con el semblante más pálido y cicatrizado hasta la fecha._

 _La razón de que Jack se sorprendiera lo suficiente para manchar su alfombra persa no radicaba en ese hecho. Sino en su ropa._

 _Era Gabriel, pero llevaba la gabardina y traje negros de Reaper, con ambas escopetas colgando en sus costados y las garras en sus terminaciones superiores._

 _\- Gabe... ¿por qué estás...?_

 _\- Ha llegado el momento, Jacky -dijo con decisión- Es hoy._

 _\- Qué momento -inquirió, ya recuperado de su estupefacción inicial- Qué pasa hoy, Gabriel._

 _\- Vamos a hacer una visita a Ana -sonrió de forma macabra- Vamos a impedir que siga matando a su familia._

 _\- No._

 _Morrison retrocedió dos pasos, acercándose significativamente a la pistola escondida bajo la mesa del comedor. Un tenso silencio adueñándose del salón._

 _\- Ella no dudó a la hora de dispararme -un agujero de bala apareció entre sus cejas mientras hablaba- Es una amenaza y hay que neutralizarla._

 _\- No voy a hacerlo -negó de nuevo- Puede que sus decisiones no fueran correctas, pero eran las necesarias._

 _\- Tienes que elegir, boy scout -añadió con frialdad- Ella o yo._

 _\- No voy a matarla -recalcó, esta vez enfrentándole directamente- Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión._

 _\- Entonces me iré, Jacky -sonrió de forma vacía- Y no volveré. Jamás._

 _Soldado pasó saliva costosamente. Sentía la boca seca. La bifurcación que se le presentaba era demasiado importante. Compleja y despiadada._

 _Su mejor amigo y compañero, su amante, le estaba pidiendo la vida de su mejor amiga. O se iría._

 _Para siempre._

 _La decisión, mal que pesara sobre la conciencia de Jack, estaba tomada desde el día que Gabriel se presentó ante él en el baño._

 _Porque no volvería dejarle marchar._

 _Dio un paso al frente, enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de Gabe y rodeando su torso con los brazos. Él devolvió el abrazo después de unos segundos y acarició su cabello con la zarpa._

 _\- Has hecho bien, Jacky -susurró dulcemente en su oído- Estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _Para ese punto el soldado estaba completamente metido en el papel. Gabriel le condujo hacia su habitación, donde un traje blanco de Reaper esperaba por él._

 _\- Siempre supe que el blanco era tu color -presumió al ver al rubio enfundándose las botas- Porque tú eres luz._

 _Jack le arrebató la máscara de las manos y se la ciñó a la cara, ajustando las correas. Después se irguió frente a Reyes._

 _\- No, Gabe, te equivocas -el distorsionador amortiguó su rota voz- Por ti, soy oscuridad. Yo...seré lo que quieras que sea._

* * *

\- ¿Jack? -repitió, resistiendo el impulso de reír- Te has vuelto completamente loco, has matado a todos los soldados de overwatch y estás vestido de...de **eso** -señaló con inquina- Necesitas ayuda, Ángela puede ay...

Las escopetas acallaron sus palabras.

Reaper contempló el cuerpo inerte de la famosa capitana, que ahora carecía de la mitad superior del cráneo, dejando su semblante desfigurado hasta lo irreconocible.

Se permitió bajar la guardia y suspiró tras quitarse la máscara. Después miró al borde del edificio, donde el Reaper de negro también se descubría, dando paso al rostro que tan bien conocía.

\- Es todo, Gabe -se aproximó hasta él, el repicar de las botas como único sonido- Está hecho.

\- Me alegro, boy scout -se sentó en el borde, dejando que sus piernas colgaran en el vacío- Ahora podemos estar juntos sin que nos molesten.

\- Ellos vendrán -dijo, imitando su postura- Querrán vengarse de su muerte.

\- Lo sé -afirmó Reyes con seguridad- Les estaremos esperando.

Con esa promesa, Jack dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gabriel y se permitió aspirar su aroma.

\- Nunca te dejaré ir -añadió, pasando el brazo por su espalda- No importa donde vayas, te seguiré.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _ **Si habéis leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Ha sido un tiempo desde que publiqué aquí mi primer oneshot de overwatch.**_

 _ **Esta idea, en realidad, lleva en proceso desde que acabé "burning man" pero los finales y el estrés me han mantenido a raya de este proyecto. Y la idea de publicarlo dos semanas después se evaporó completamente.**_

 _ **Sigo sin beta, por lo tanto agradezco que si localizáis una falta de ortografía o una frase que sintácticamente no sea correcta me aviséis para corregirla.**_

 _ **Una vez más, gracias y espero que nos leamos más.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda sobre la historia la resolveré encantada.**_

 _ **~Autora salvaje huyó del fic~**_


End file.
